


【TF】追逐星辰 Chasing Stars

by Lightyearsquirrel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightyearsquirrel/pseuds/Lightyearsquirrel
Relationships: Perceptor/Skyfire
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

天火第一次见到感知器是在高等技术学院的研究方向报告会上。

冗长无趣的课题组宣讲会让每一个即将转正的实习生昏昏欲睡，天火也不例外，他掐住自己的腕部轴承努力使自己清醒一些。他要在宣讲会之后填写研究意向，这种决定自己未来的重大时刻可不能马马虎虎随便选一个导师。

在他抬起头来的时候，感知器走上了讲台。

如果说感知器舒缓细致又逻辑性的演讲深深地吸引了天火，让他加入了感知器的研究组最后成功攻略教授……

这是不可能的。

天火只记得自己盯着感知器的面甲，感知器的镜筒，感知器的手指，感知器的水晶面板，盯着整个感知器。他越看越认真，越看越麻木，直到对方红色的涂装在自己光镜里糊成一团。

所以，感知器不是第一个把天火讲困的，可他是第一个把天火讲下线的。

“喂喂喂，起床了！！”阳极和螺格一边一个疯狂摇晃他的肩膀，这才把航天飞机摇醒。

“我的U球啊你终于醒了，赶紧填表选导师，不然一会热门的几位都没位置让你选了！”

天火拿着表，一笔一划地写下“地质勘探方向”和“千斤顶”几个字。

正式工作和实习期没有什么太大的差别，打卡工作，泡实验室，顺便帮教授跑跑腿，一天下来充实又疲劳。

走出电梯，阳极和螺格叽叽喳喳说着今天要去吃大餐，庆祝一下自己终于开始赚钱。天火的目光落在了大厅沙发里的显微镜身上。

已经下班了，教授怎么没有离开？

三人走到起落点后，天火突然说：“你们先走吧，我想起来我还有东西落在办公室，需要回去拿。”

螺格半个身子已经钻进阳极的机舱里，她又探出脑袋：“那我们在餐厅等你？”

“你们去吃吧，不用管我了。”天火挥挥手，目送一对小情侣离开。

等他回到一楼大厅的时候，感知器依然保持着低头的姿势，手里拿着数据板写写画画，天火走进，模模糊糊地看出来是实验数据。

“感知器教授？”他试探地唤。

感知器抬起头，发现是不认识的机，他急忙站起身：“你好，请问你是……”

“我是千斤顶教授手下的研究员，看您坐在这里就想来问一下。”

感知器微微勾起嘴角：“你是刚刚转正的实习生吧？我没有事情，谢谢你。”

天火点点头：“我叫做天火。”

感知器继续解释：“天火，是这样的。大家都下班了，现在大多都在闲聊。我在那里可能会让他们束手束脚，所以每天都会提前一点到楼下。再者说，我每天需要坐捷运回家，早一点来等少排队。”

天火这才意识到，显微镜的形态虽然方便了研究，却没有方便感知器的生活。

“您坐捷运可能要久一些，我现在刚好也要回家，如果您不介意的话……”感知器歪了下头雕，天火莫名紧张地捏住自己公文包的袋子，“我的变形形态是航天飞机，您也不会感到不舒服……”

“不麻烦你了，送我回去可能会让你绕路。再说，我坐捷运也很快。”教授送给他一个完整的笑，天火却从中看出了客气和疏离。

“我的车来了，先走了。再见。”

天火看着感知器不慌不忙地走上捷运，难得的感受到了挫败。

没有打扰阳极螺格二人世界的意向，他只能在公寓的路上给自己买份腌铯肠当晚餐。三人同租的公寓只有他一人坐在客厅，莫名有些凄凉。

不过出机意料，很多反转都是在不经意之间完成的。

第二天，千斤顶教授气呼呼地冲进实验室，问话的声音震得天火音频接收器嗡嗡响：“有谁的载具形态可以载人？最好是个头大一点的飞机！！”

个头大一点的载人飞机……天火还没琢磨过来，一屋子的光镜刷刷刷地聚焦在他身上。

“天火，你跟我来一下！”

然后他就被自己的科研组长拎走了。真的是拎，捏得他翅膀角还有点痛。

千斤顶把他带到感知器的办公室，往门里一放：“麻烦你送感知器去机场。”

手忙脚乱的感知器在往手提包里装文件，根本没空抬头看他：“请你先坐一下，我马上就收拾好。”

天火听话地坐在了门口的沙发上。感知器很快就收拾好，这才发现千斤顶找来的大飞机是熟人。

“天火？”

研究员点头：“您还记得我，感知器教授。”

“快快，赶紧带我去机场，来不及了！”天火又被拎出了办公室。

航天飞机平稳地飞行在铁堡上空，感知器抱着手提包盯着仪表面板发呆。

天火率先打破了尴尬的寂静：“您今天怎么这么着急去机场？”

“明天早上神思新城有一个报告会，今天唯一一班航班就是一个大周期之后的那趟了。”

“那您今天直接从家里出发，不来研究所，这样不是更快吗？”

感知器怔忪一下，低下头。座舱里再次陷入寂静。

“我……我忘记了……”许久，感知器才嗫嚅着说道。

天火一惊。

“我忘记了今天有报告会……”

航天飞机在空中颠簸了一下。

竟然能把学术报告会忘记，教授，你这话我真的没法接了！！

到了机场的起落点，天火还没停稳，感知器就抓住公文包跳了下去。

天火被这等危险操作吓得不轻：“教授，还有半个大周期，能赶得上，您小心点！”

感知器冲他挥挥手，语速极快：“今天真的很谢谢你，下次会请你吃饭的。”说完就挤入浩浩荡荡的人流中，消失不见。


	2. Chapter 2

实验室忙着搬数据板洗烧杯忙过了几天，感知器回来之后天火早把请客这件事忘得一干二净所以在下班时小教授走到他桌前，天火还以为自己又把数据算错了，千斤顶让感知器顺道通知他要加班。

“天火，你今晚有空吗？”

航天飞机沉痛地看着教授：“我很想说没有。”

感知器不明所以，只好回答：“你要是忙就我改天再请客吧。”

“请客？请什么客？”天火CPU没转过弯。

“你喜欢吃什么就请你什么。”

原来是那天当“出租飞机”的福利。天火这才想起来，长出一口气瘫倒在椅背上。

“你现在有空吗？”

有有有，一百万个有。

“那你慢慢收拾，我在楼下等你。”感知器微笑。

教授在楼下等，天火根本不好意思磨蹭太久，去楼上把公寓门卡给了舍友就直奔大门。

感知器依然坐在大厅沙发，安静得像一座雕塑。

正是下班高峰期，塞星的捷运人满为患。平时都是依靠自己的天火难得体验一下显微镜的日常生活，他这么大的块头都被挤得摇摇晃晃，简直无法想象感知器每天是如何完整地到达家中。他侧身倚着靠板，手臂无形地将感知器环在其中，保护小显微镜不收压迫。

下了捷运感知器还感叹了一句今天好像不是很挤。天火苦笑着应和是是是，暗地里揉了揉自己的机翼。

天火是个吃饭不挑食的大飞机，感知器就带他去了自己喜欢的餐厅。

接过逼格很高的菜单，天火的目光扫上扫下，看着价格犹犹豫豫不敢点。

感知器觉得他这个模样很有趣，多看了一会才开口：“我的工资还是能让我们两个在这里随意吃一顿的，想吃什么就点吧。”

于是乎天火选了几个主食，感知器接过菜单又加了一份硫化铅晶和松脆齿轮。

感知器吃东西的时候很安静，举起的刀叉和餐盘碰撞不会发出一点声响。他的手在触碰那些小试管的时候是不是也如此灵巧？塞着食物鼓起的腮帮让他的脸看起来圆圆的，比平时理性的模样多了一分可爱。

天火这顿饭吃得真可谓心不在焉食不知味。

饭后大飞机瞬时提出送感知器回家，也许是因为难得遇见如此热情的同事，回到公寓的感知器也邀请他到自己家坐坐。天火坐在教授家的小桌子前，打量着整个房间。

小教授的家里说不上宽敞（以天火的标准），但是干净又温馨。

只是有些朴素。

发现天火的目光停留在客厅一面空无一物的墙壁，感知器有些尴尬道：“我不是很擅长打理家务，这些空出来的地方也不知道该怎么填充合适些。”

“这里挂几幅画会好很多。”天火收回目光，提出自己的小意见。

感知器打开客厅里的抽屉，一袋袋色彩斑斓的零食包装闪瞎航天飞机的光镜。

“你有什么喜欢的零食吗？”

“呃，我平时不吃这些，您拿自己喜欢的就好。”

天火不愿意让气氛尴尬，找起话题：“教授在研究所工作很久了吗？”

“不，我只在这里工作了五个恒星周期。”

“五个恒星周期？！”天火震惊。

“嗯……算上实习生阶段，是五个恒星周期没错。”

五个恒星周期，感知器从一个实习生变成了研究所项目主管教授之一。

这五个恒星周期给天火，扪心自问，他顶多做到千斤顶手下的副教授，教授都达不到，更不用说项目主管了。

“感知器教授，您实在是天才。”天火由衷的夸赞。

感知器谦虚道：“并没有你说的这么厉害，只是稍微多花了些时间在工作上而已。”

吃下一块能量棒，他忽然想起什么：“对了，私下里，你可以不用称呼我教授，叫名字就可以了。加上教授总让我觉得自己年纪很大。”

天火微笑：“好的，感知器。”

“你现在的主攻方向是什么？”

“地质勘探。你现在在做什么项目？”

话一出口，天火就后悔了。在课题组宣讲会上感知器肯定已经详细介绍了自己的主攻方向和现行项目，自己这个问题完全暴露了没有认真听讲的事实。

“我的主攻方向是冶金、分子化学和机电工程。现在在和救护车合作修复仓的升级项目，离实际应用还有段时间呢。”

“你一毕业就到这里来了吗？”

“是的。你呢？”

“我也是。只不过入学的时间久了点……”天火抽了一根能量棒，“我一直对科学研究很有兴趣，但是常规入学的时候功能主义闹的热火朝天，我不得不在运输产业线工作了一段时间才找到机会离开。”

感知器看了他一会，又抽了根能量棒咬在嘴里小幅度的咀嚼起来。

一直聊到内置时钟的提醒声响起，天火才发现已经到了公寓的门禁时间。他噌地站起，尴尬地看向感知器。

“真的不好意思留了你这么久。天色很晚了，你快点回去吧。”感知器理解地放人，然而天火无比尴尬地回：“事实上……是公寓的门禁时间到了。我和另外两个朋友合租的房子，门禁卡在她们那里，现在回去没有办法进门……”

“让她们帮忙开一下呢？”感知器没有抓住重点。

“她们可能睡下了，不太方便。我在外面旅馆租个房间吧。”打扰人谈恋爱会被U球踢的。天火默念。

“那就住在我这里吧，刚好书房有一个多出来的充电床，非常大，平时我都是当办公桌用的。”感知器通情达理的提供额外选项。

天色确实很晚了，天火也不过多推辞，接受了教授的好意。

感知器起身领着天火走到书房门口，打开门又唰地关上，面部装甲及不可见地升温：“不好意思，我的书房实在是太乱了……”

“只是凑活一晚，我不会介意的。”什么都没看见的天火这样说道，再次推开书房的门。

这一次感知器说的没错，书房实在是乱的不成样子，充电床也是确实是当办公桌在使用。一摞一摞数据板杂乱无章地丢在各个角落里，天火甚至找不见床上的充电插口。

感知器又是道歉又是不好意思地和他收拾了半天，才把充电床勉强收拾到可以睡机的地步。和教授互道了晚安，忙了一天筋疲力尽的天火就倒在床上机事不醒。感知器转身准备问他要不要关门，却发现对方已经沉沉睡去。

昏黄的灯光在他白色的装甲上闪烁，面部平静地像流水线上的幼生体，红色条纹的机翼像蝴蝶翅膀一样在身后舒展。

现在偷偷捏一下他的机翼尖会不会把他惊醒？

感知器被自己的想法吓了一跳，他急忙把这个想法从CPU删除，回自己的房间充电去了。


	3. Chapter 3

尽管前一天累成金属渣，第二天早晨天火还是被内置时钟准时叫醒。

他迷迷糊糊地从床上爬起，踢到了脚边的数据板之山，这才想起来自己昨天在感知器家借宿了一晚。

若按照感知器去研究所的时间来算，现在还有些早，所以教授还没有上线是情理之中的事。

多谢昨天的食不知味，他现在觉得自己油箱空空。天火打开冰箱熟练地做了两份早餐，香气从厨房飘出，入侵感知器刚刚上线的嗅觉传感器。

“早安，教授。”天火微微笑着，把餐具和食物摆在桌上，对焦沙拉上的铁锉粉看着格外诱人。

“真的太感谢你了，早上能够吃到如此美味的的食物。”感知器没有推辞，拿起勺子就吃了一大口，融化成液体的调味料刺激着味觉传感器，简直是塞星少有的享受。

“你平时不会起来做早饭吗？”

“平时工作晚，会多睡一会。早饭一般就在便利店随便买些东西填饱肚子。”

天火舀了一勺沙拉咽下，鬼使神差地说了一句：“我每天早上会起来给舍友做饭，如果不嫌弃的话，我可以每天早上给你做一份送过来。”

感知器愣住了。天火也愣住了。

感知器答应了。天火更呆愣了。

科学家都这么不按常理出牌吗？

总之，天火牌爱心早餐就这样稀里糊涂的开张了。庆幸的是，过意不去的感知器一定要每次付给他塞币，左算右算天火也没亏，只是每天要早点起床。

航天飞机在能量快上点着原生酵母，说服自己芯里的其他感觉都是没什么意义的早起伴生物。

和阳极住在一个屋子的螺格每天早上有晨起喝杯油再睡回笼觉的习惯，而且起床时间非常固定，不过近几日她总觉得哪里不太对。

“阳极，阳极！”

“嗯，螺格……我再睡会……”

“快起来，起来啦！”

“……ZZZZ”

“你不起来我就离家出走！”

“！！！”

螺格盘着腿怒视睡眼惺忪的女朋友：“都怪你起来这么晚，他都走了！”

“嗯？谁？谁要带你走？”阳极紧张地把螺格一把抱在怀里，拿起床头柜的小铲子就要拼命。

“没人要带走我，你别捂着我排风口啦……天火走啦！”

“嗯？？”

阳极实在不明白，她的女朋友为什么要因为一个男性舍友将她一大早从床上喊醒。

不过几个周期之后她就明白了。

“这几天醒得格外早啊……”摩挲着下巴，阳极从记忆库调出几个太阳周期前的记忆。

自己翘班问天火拿钥匙的时候，他算着数据时无法停止的迷之微笑。

——谁会看着那串小数点后六位胡乱变化的数据笑得这么开心？

自己赶着实验换班去感知器办公室取门卡，教授桌上眼熟的饭盒。

——这饭盒怎么这么像自己为了蹭天火早饭时顺手买的那个？

螺格想街角那家新开的尝尝水星香薄荷酱，天火也请她多带了一份但是并没吃过。

——不吃就算了冰箱里怎么也没了踪影？

还有这几天螺格发现的无故早起。

“噫——————————————！”飞机抓住伴侣的手，激动又兴奋的模样几乎能和螺格说yes的那天相媲美，“那个航天大飞机是不是开窍了！！”

当事机下班回家发现，客厅沙发上的两个女孩眼神犀利地像是高能匕首，一下一下切割他干净的白色喷漆。

“你们俩今天没有等我，是有事情吗？”

螺格摆手：“我们是没什么事啦……”

阳极摊手：“有事的不是我们啦……”

大飞机：？？？

“救护车教授出差了，你们不小心把脑补X射线照过量了？”

“呸呸呸，你才脑模块出问题！你乖乖过来坐下！”

天火只好走过去坐在两人对面，把手上的饭盒放在桌上的时候，阳极的光镜闪过可疑的光芒。

“螺格说你这几天上线特别早。”

“因为我要做早饭。”

“你以前也要做早饭。”螺格指着饭盒，“而且你从不把早餐带出家门吃。”

“……”

阳极一拍桌子：“从实招来，你是不是成了感知器教授的私人厨子！”

航天飞机的表情从无奈到不安最终变成了震惊。

“哼哼哼，我的猜测果然没错。”阳极和螺格默契击掌。

天火把饭盒往自己这边拉了拉，努力辩护道：“教授没时间给自己做饭，我也是顺便。”

“顺便给他做饭？”

“他没有威胁我，而且每次会给我饭钱。”

“所以你就干脆去他家吃早饭了？”

“太早在家里吃会吵醒你们。”

阳极：编，接着编，你以前就从没吵醒过我们，这几天突然担心起来了。

螺格捧着脸，光镜在女朋友和男舍友之间来回转，然后趴在阳极音频接收器旁边嘀咕了几句。

听力女朋友的话，阳极清清发声器换了一副郑重严肃的表情：“天火，请你认真回答我下面的问题：你为什么要给感知器做饭？”

“我刚才说了，教授没时间，而我刚好顺便……”

“可你也完全可以推辞不是吗？”

天火犹豫了下，还是决定自己的锅自己背：“事实上，这个请求是我提出来的。”

“为什么？”

“……”

“你清楚以感知器教授的职位和薪水，雇佣一个钟点工或者买一个做饭机是分分钟的事情吧？”

“……我清楚。”

“那么，为什么呢？”

天火彻底沉默。

他从没仔细想过这个问题，一切似乎都是顺理成章加上意外偶然导致的，他的CPU里根本没有思考过这些意外偶然是否有其他深意。

他到底为什么会对一个小小的红色显微镜、并不是自己项目组长的教授、生活方面不是很擅长的TF如此用心？他的目光和心思为什么无法从他身上离开？对别人的好向来都是礼貌性的点到为止，为什么三番五次想要顾及感知器感受？

沉默中，天火起身，拿起饭盒走入厨房，末了他转头，“谢谢你，阳极，还有螺格。”

“——我想我知道自己的想法了。”


	4. Chapter 4

早晨，感知器还沉浸在幸福的充电中，坚定又带着节奏感的敲门声响起，他下意识从床上蹦起给天火开了门。

大飞机腋下夹着一个纸箱，另一只手还是拿着熟悉的饭盒袋。

“早安。”

“早安，感知器。”

天火打开饭盒盖，诱人的香气飘出，感知器乖巧地吃起来。天火却没有和他一起进餐，而是打开了自己携带的纸箱，露出了画框的边角。

“这是……”小教授的目光落在深蓝色的画布上。

“昨天顺路去了一下家居城，看见这幅不错的装饰画就买下来了。我想应该很适合你的客厅。”

暗色的太空深邃如海，群星宛如打碎的金属粉末铺展其上，银灰色的建筑物鳞次栉比，璀璨的灯光点燃了游曳中的静谧，燃烧过后不留一丝寂寞。是永不会在夜晚熄灭的繁华赛博坦。

“……很漂亮。”显微镜半天才在自己的储存库搜索出合适的形容词，却还是显得干干瘪瘪。他本就不是语言方面的好手。

“早饭过后就把它挂起来吧。”

这句话让感知器失了胃口。

“天火……我……”他犹犹豫豫放下叉子，“我不能收。”

大飞机抬起头看他：“如果是不喜欢这种风格的话，可以去店里换，我拍了其他种类的照片……”

“不不不，我很喜欢，但是我真的不能收。”感知器诚恳地说，“我不能就这样无端的接受你的好意。”

“……”

“这个月周期真的麻烦你每天早上过来，你的厨艺也很和我胃口，但是真的很抱歉，我不能接受其他教授手下研究员的礼物。如果我的话伤到了你真的非常抱歉。”感知器不敢看天火的表情，于是偏开了光镜。

其他教授手下的研究员，这就是迄今为止感知器对自己身份的定位。就好像之前有意无意的交际都是自己的一厢情愿，付出的情感和努力全部丢进了无底的黑洞，天火的脑模块像被全体机器恐龙踏过一样变成一滩浆糊。他感觉自己的循环系统停滞，火种的跃动也变的寂静，芯里一片冰冷。航天飞机没有再说话。画框和纸箱摩擦的声音再次响起，他收好礼物后打开了自己的食盒，感知器也不知道如何挽回自己的错误（如果有的话），因为以前这项工作似乎都不是自己负责的，他只能在尴尬中继续吃饭。

尴尬持续到他坐在办公桌前打开千斤顶交给他的文件，“锈海地区地质地貌科研考察”四个大字映入光镜，带队教授赫然写着救护车和感知器的名字。

千斤顶这段时间沉迷和他的新学生测试某种新型粉末性能，就把这个科考任务甩给了感知器和救护车。感知器还算好，分子化学方面还有所涉及，专攻生命科学的救护车就不同，医官被所长这一骚操作气的扬言要把实验用的扳手全部在千斤顶脑袋上招呼一遍，罪魁祸首躲在学生实验室几天没出门，医官没有门禁卡，只得安排出差事宜。

既然是地质科考，天火的名字就理所当然的出现在其中。

想起早上自己没有礼貌的拒绝和临行前天火以后工作忙会减少到来频率的话，感知器苦恼地双手抱住头雕埋入文件中。

“感知器教授？感教授？”

螺格挥动着自己的小铲子，拉回感知器的思绪。她自愿加入考察组帮忙，拿着工具玩的不亦乐乎，灰尘粘在面甲上也没有意识到。

“你的鼻尖粘上土了。”看着涂装和自己颇有几分相似的女孩子急忙用手背擦去脏污，感知器的嘴角带上一丝笑意，“和你一起来的阳极呢？”

“她和天火在那边取样。”螺格抬手一指，随后就哒哒哒跑向两个飞机。

看见天火和阳极蹲在一起，头雕凑得有些近，感知器不知怎的也迈向了那边。

“感知器，你在哪里？赶紧回来，一场预报外的离子风暴马上就——”

突然响起的通讯器还是迟了一步，呼啸而来的黄色沙尘吞没了目力所及的一切。不仅是通讯器信号，连自身装载的方向显示也已失灵，慌乱之中，一双白色的手抓住他的腕轴承。

“教授，天火说来的路上他发现有个洞口，我们先去那里避避风！”阳极和螺格也来到他的身边，四机相互扶持着顶风前行，直到光镜都快铺满尘土终于到了目的地。

一进入洞内的安全地带，天火就松开了手，目光不曾在感知器身上停留。小教授低低说了声谢谢，也没有回答。

幸好阳极和螺格还兴致高昂，没有让沉默蔓延，但是这仍然令感知器头疼不已。

“就算洞穴的延伸方向和飞船所在地大概一致，也不能肯定我们能从那里出去。”

“离子风暴也许会持续三天，那个时候我们早都饿死了！”

“就是就是，单纯探险一下也不会有事的！”

“不行，我不能让救护车手下的研究员以身犯险。”

“那就和我们一起去嘛！”阳极螺格一边一个可怜兮兮地看着他，“求你了，教授，世界第一好脾气的感知器教授，年轻有为的全才教授，涂漆鲜艳的……”

“好吧好吧，我们进去，前提是，遇到危险一定要折返，这点绝对没有商量。”

“好~~”阳极扯上三人后面的天火，螺格蹦蹦跳跳，感知器摇头叹息。

研究所洞穴探险小队就这样出发了。


	5. Chapter 5

“……好吧，我承认我没想到会出现这种情况。”

分叉的路口展现在四机面前，很显然还是一个to be or not to be的问题。

“都走得这么深了，就分组继续前进吧。”螺格意犹未尽，这场探险很合胃口，她才不愿意早早结束。

“我觉得……”感知器后悔自己轻易答应了学生们的要求，正想阻止，一直没出声的天火加入了对话。

“阳极，你和螺格往右边去吧。”

“OK!”趁着教授没留神，阳极给天火比了个大拇指，挽着螺格的手臂快速消失在分叉路的右边。不得已，感知器只好跟着天火迈向左边。

再一次，沉默横亘在显微镜和航天飞机之间。

不行，不行，这实在是太尴尬了。感知器紧张得想扣镜筒。

“咳咳，说起来，刚才的分组是为什么呢？你和阳极站在左边，按理说你们直接往左边去方便一些……”显微镜硬着头皮找了个话题，说完却后悔了。没事做专挑别人八卦讲，这一点也不像他平时的作风，再说万一又戳中对方雷点岂不是更尴尬？

感知器的CPU不自主地弹出绿帽NTR等等奇怪的超波肥皂剧情。

社交真的好难啊！

“额，刚刚的问题你如果不想回答也……”

“……是情侣。”天火低沉的声音在洞穴中回荡。

音频接收器的信号传达到CPU的一刻，感知器的火种炸裂般跳动起来，面部装甲升温警报疯狂提示，他也不知道自己忽然出现的奇怪感觉到底为何。芯里莫名其妙叫喊着想要知道这个模糊地指代背后的真实，就像做好了自己的答卷迫切准备对照正确答案似的。

“什么……？”咬紧牙，他若无其事地对前面高大的身影问道。

天火偏过头，洞穴尽头透出的黯淡光亮在他身侧投出模糊的影子，平日里总是弯起的嘴角此时紧紧地抿住，有些下垂的模样：“我是说，阳极和螺格，是情侣。”

“……哈？！”从不参与研究所茶余饭后快乐八卦时间的小教授好像一个从未见过光的野蛮人在无风的暗处颤抖，“阳极？螺格？？”

仿佛为了回应感知器的震惊，原本就严重风化的洞穴自天火头顶破裂，洪水般倾泻而下，航天飞机只顾得抬头看了一眼便要被淹没。感知器飞转的大脑模块促使着他的身体几乎是下意识地冲了过去，重重地撞在大飞机的座舱处。天火猝不及防闷哼一声，竟被显微镜突然爆发出来的力气撞飞了出去。

感知器后颈的主管线被尖锐的石块击中，保护机制瞬间启动，短时间切断了大脑模块和火种的连接，他没来得及看一眼天火就下线了。

“感……知器……感知器！”

红色的TF迷迷糊糊地上线，航天飞机的面甲映在光镜上，恍惚间他好像看见对方在笑。

不对，天火就是在笑。

“早安，教授。”

“早……等一下，我睡了多久？”感知器急忙察看内置时钟，发现距离他晕倒不过一塞时。

天火又笑了起来，这次是确实的笑意，感知器的火种都跟着变得暖烘烘的。

“我们在哪里？”

“洞穴的尽头。你的……惊讶，封死了我们回去的路，所以我们只能在这里等待救援。不过……”天火指了指感知器的足部装甲，“你的腿部管道裂开，一直在流能量液，我只能把石块碎屑挑出来，简单的包扎一下，虽说我带了绷带，但是撑不了太久。”

感知器这才发现自己受伤了。

“谢谢……我们有办法出去吗？”

“我大概检查了一下周边的环境，这个建筑大厅大约是一千万年前留下的，墙壁很结实而且没有破损，顶上的玻璃也是特意钢化加强的，除了能透点光进来，不比破坏四周的钢板简单。可是……”

“可是？”

天火的手指指向大厅中央一个孤零零的机关：“我还没有试过那个。”

“……真像个陷阱。”

“是的。像是个明晃晃的陷阱。”

两机相视一笑。

感知器撑着身体站起来，天火并没有伸手帮他，却在他蹒跚前行的时候不动声色地放慢脚步。这意外地让显微镜感受到尊重和重视。他把手放在机关启动把手上，天火站在他身后一步。

“和我一起拉吧。”他发出邀请。

于是航天飞机上前和他并肩，宽厚的手掌抓住了把手边缘。

“数到一，我们就启动。”感知器突然噗嗤地笑出来，“万一是个掉落到无底深渊至少还有个傻大个陪我。”

天火哑然：“……我倒是没想到，我的救命恩人芯里想得是和我一起落地摔死。”

感知器弯弯光镜开始倒数：“三，二，一……”

机关被扳下的一刻，音频接收器向感知器忠实地传达天火的声音：“不过我也希望您能意识到，我是个飞机，无论如何我们不会摔死的。”

平整的地面瞬间裂开，整齐的铁板升起又停住，错落成阶梯的模样，阶梯外，三维动画自主播放，银河系的群星被放大切割成数个星系展现在眼前，主恒星缓慢地燃烧，行星慵懒的旋转。天顶的钢化玻璃如花瓣般张开，为阶梯铺展留出空间，锈海的沙尘灌进来让感知器没忍住打了个喷嚏。

“虽说路程不远，但是你的腿应该不太方便。”天火把手伸向他，“如果你不介意我帮你一下的话。”

“天火——感知器教授——”螺格大跨步朝他们跑来，回头对救护车招手，“救护车教授我找到他们俩啦！！”

天火迎向救护车：“感知器教授受了伤，麻烦您……”

看见救护车的头雕上冒出了大片大片的十字路口，天火及时住嘴。

在回程运输机的后仓，天火、阳极、螺格连带着并连带着躺在病床上的感知器，被怒火冲天的救护车狠狠地用扳手教育了一通。


	6. Chapter 6

感知器回来上班第一天。

由于千斤顶大老板出差，他小小的利用了一下自己的权力，午饭之前才走进自己的办公室。

救护车刚收好自己的文件，询问他身体情况完毕后，两位教授边聊边走出了办公室门。

过道已经散去了人群——准时下班准时跑才是工作组的奥义——所以堵在路上的巨大身形才显得格外显眼。

“天火……？”

感知器甚至没有来得及问为什么这个大飞机来到了自己这一层，天火抬起头，光镜好像冰封的湖泊空无一物，他一声不吭直直栽倒在地面上。

感知器的大脑模块嗡的一声，比救护车还快一步地冲了上去。

天火的记忆模模糊糊。

从他点开千斤顶教授发来的讯息到他给小诸葛送去创新发明申请表只过去了半个大周期，他原本打算办完事情直接去吃饭，但排风口总有些奇怪的异物感令他非常不适，自检系统又告诉他一切正常。忍耐的想法随着他走到办公楼门口逐渐消散，晕着脑袋随便按下一个楼层，祈祷有机还留在楼内，能够发现他的异常。

直到视线里出现了一团鲜艳的红色涂装，天火终于毫无来由地放下了芯，倒在地上。

快速拆开胸甲暗扣，莹蓝色的火种暴露在两机面前，摇晃挣扎着似乎快要熄灭。感知器和救护车手里忙活着，无人的办公室此刻充斥着令人绝望的死寂。

“3号螺丝刀。”“微观检测器。”“热度探测仪。”救护车冷静地下达指示，感知器递给他需要的工具，只不过光镜一直停留在天火的面甲上。

“好了。”救护车扭扭手腕轴承，感知器连忙问他，“治好了吗？”

医官意味不明地瞥了他一眼：“没有，我的意思是我知道他为什么会突然停机了。他大概是去过了小诸葛的粉末研究实验室，又没做防护，自身机体产生了粉尘过敏反应，为了保护内部重要资料系统自动下线了。至于救治方案……现在送去医院很大概率来不及。”

感知器呼吸一窒。

“我们都要做好心理准备……过敏反应太严重，迟早会侵蚀整个空气循环系统机体过热永久下线。即使我现在已经完成了全套紧急处理，但在目前我们没有大型救治仪器的情况下，他的存活率不超过80%——”

“我们有。”感知器突然抬起头，救护车看向他的光镜，里面包含的情绪超越了一个科学家应该拥有的理性。

“——我们合作的修复仓，你还记得吗？”

“可是还没有临床测试……”

“救护车，求求你……我没办法……我没办法……”看到同事的犹豫，感知器拉住天火的手，站起身作势就要把大型机拉向测试室。

我没办法……

我没办法放弃……

救护车在身后的呼喊已经过滤出接收频率，所谓“实验事故”“往后的科学道路”“监狱”等等词语都被筛除。

我没办法放弃天火……

“我说，你走慢一点，病人不能在这个角度拖动！”救护车骂骂咧咧的声音从天外又突然刺入感知器隔绝一切的世界。

医官抬起飞机的两只脚，命令科学家：“双手从他腋下穿过去，别妨碍他置换系统排气！”

救护车顿了顿继续道：“我好歹也是个医生，又是修复仓合作教授之一，可别想着独占成果。”

感知器冲他感激地笑笑。

共享成果，共担后果。

“谢谢你，救护车。”

“谢个渣，赶紧抬！”

天火的机体漂浮在修复仓的循环液体中，成分信息正常，插口接触正常，数据流交换正常，杂质清除率15%。

感知器伸手触上冰冷的玻璃表面，刺激的触感让他回过神，收回了手。

救护车还在门外给千斤顶院长汇报情况，他按下状态锁定键，长出了一口气。

天火总算脱离危险状况了。

我不能失去他。

这个念头倏然回到他的CPU里，增加了0.5纳秒的卡顿。

感知器再次屏住呼吸，抬头看向天火的面甲。

然后快速移开了光镜。

对不起……

半个恒星周期后。

“很荣幸地向大家宣布，本年度塞星科学创新奖的得主，是铁堡科学院的救护车教授和感知器教授！他们发明的紧急修复仓成功的救回一位对放射性金属粉尘严重过敏的研究人员，避免因防护措施失误造成的人员伤亡……”

天火躺在病床上，看着护士摘除机体临时内置的输液系统，心情很好地伸了个懒腰。通讯器配合他的动作滴滴滴地响起。

来自科学院院长救护车的信息。

顺便一提，因为当初的事故，千斤顶揽下大部分责任，现在甩手当了副院长，把最难的活又丢给了救护车。老医官再次气到芯梗。

“今晚科学院获奖庆祝会，地点铁堡23924区麦克老爹油吧。我请客，一定要来！卖萌.jpg”

好吧，这一条肯定也是副院长偷了院长通讯机群发的。

不管是院长请客还是绝对会被揍的副院长花钱，反正轮不到我，去就去吧。

——而且还没来得及和感知器教授说声谢谢呢。

从他被送进医院后，感知器（据说）忙于研究一直没来看他，但是（据说）在昏迷期间一直对他悉心照料。无论是出于（自己对他的感）情还是出于（多多见面可以刷好感度的真）理，他都必须抓住机会去见感知器。

他必须见到感知器不可。


	7. Chapter 7

配合使用音乐（please完结章了请一定要配合着听）：Chasing All the Stars-Fleurie

踏进油吧大门，就看到阳极上蹿下跳向他招手。

四个机坐在小隔间里，只有天火感觉有点挤，往外靠了靠，好舒展自己的腿。

和他们挤在一起的诺蒂卡也是个活泼自来熟的女孩子，在他旁边一点没有束手束脚的意思。嗯，直到那个叫刹车的过来邀请她跳舞之前。

3楼大型TF研究处的机为什么会认识5楼社会理论部的人员？理论部好像还有个间谍处的外号。

天火礼貌地让开过道，目送刹车带着诺蒂卡走入舞池。

仔细环顾四周，千斤顶这条群发短信怕不是邀请了整个研究所的全体人员，油吧都是被他们包圆了的。

然后海蓝色的光镜锁定在一个角落。

天火机械地坐回原处，啜饮着杯子里的汽酒，阳极和螺格不断地分享这几日的八卦，大飞机左耳进右耳出，透过舞池中人群的缝隙看着坐在教授隔间的椅子最边缘，双手抱着杯子小口抿的感知器。

于是他再次站起身，穿过舞蹈的人群，穿过喧扰的乐曲，穿过所有犹豫彷徨气馁恐惧构筑的高墙，迎着众人的目光，向红色的显微镜伸出右手。

“感知器教授，请问我能够邀请您跳一支舞吗？”

感知器没有办法不接受。

他的邀请者实在太过直白，光镜里燃烧着明晃晃几乎要撕裂一切的痴迷爱意，而他，也并非没有与之遥相呼应的情感。

他承认自己很卑鄙的用工作为借口躲躲闪闪，可是……他不是在这种时刻会选择逃避的TF。

感知器放下手中的饮料，轻轻搭上天火的指尖。

隐约听见千斤顶笑了一声，又生生卡在发声器里，大约又被扳手打到了头。

显微镜顺着天火拿捏得当的力道来到了舞池中央，舒缓的钢琴声代替了舞曲的刺激，抚平毛躁的不安，胸腔中的火种回到圆润平缓的频率。

在天火抬手扶上他腰部的时候，感知器犹豫地说道：“我……我不是很会跳舞。”

“没关系，你可以站在我的足部装甲上。”航天飞机低头，毫不介意地冲他笑笑。

后背些微的推力容不得感知器踌躇太久，他踩上了白色的足装甲，对方变形细缝内散发的热量融化了羞耻的最后一丝反抗。

天火迈开了舞步。合二为一的影子在地面上轻轻晃动。

【There's a letter sealed and unopened for you

有一封信筏只为你而封闭

All the words that I can't seem to get out in person

行间藏着所有难以企口的秘密

I'm bad with that but you know that all too well

我不擅言辞 但你心知肚明】

“从你倒在我面前的时候……不，从比那更早的时刻开始，我就已经对你倾心了。”

感知器咬住下唇，强迫自己继续：“……我很害怕。你突然从我的世界出现，不由分说地闯入我的私人空间，我真的很不安，可是……并不讨厌。”

“我不讨厌你。我喜欢你的涂装，有些过分的身高，还有热乎乎很好吃的早餐。我不希望看到你和其他人保持和我一样、亲密的有些过分的距离。”

“我并不完美，我只是个显微镜，并不是交通便利的变形模式；我也并不会做好吃的饭，甚至因为做研究连吃饭都忘记，我不会收拾家里，房间总是乱糟糟，也不会和机打交道，总是有些木讷，我……我……”即便是在科学界鼎鼎大名的科学家感知器，面对感情的时候除了逃避也会有下意识的自卑。他芯里突然有些自嘲地想。

“我……我会很自私。我以前从没想过生活里或多出其他的人，在你给我买下那副装饰画的时候我其实很开心，也很害怕。害怕你只是客气礼貌的举止，一切都是我的自作多情。所以我只能推开你来保护我自己。”

“但我没办法不去注意到你。我以为你和阳极是情侣，看到你们亲密举止的时候我的火种就像重力测试器上的实验品上下不定的漂浮。在洞穴里醒过来的时候，发现你在我身边的一瞬间我就平静了下来。有你在，我竟然可以没有理由地相信我们可以平安的逃出去。”

“我没想过我对你到底是什么样的感情，可是在那个时候我的CPU里只有……对不起……我不想再……不想再……”他突然哽咽了一下，头雕埋得更深，“不想再离你更远……”

“我不能失去你……”

“天火，我——”

航天飞机突然弯下腰，溪流一样的叹息从胸口的换气扇流泻而下，座舱贴在感知器头雕上的时候，显微镜想起那天他看见的莹蓝色火种，和他主人的光镜一样美丽。

“我——”

“嘘……”天火的额头贴上他的，微阖的光镜下面，是熟悉温和的笑意。

感知器的颤抖慢慢变小，航天飞机随之把他搂得更紧。

背景里的歌曲似乎是要结束了。同事下属们不知因何而来的欢呼声笼罩了整个油吧，舞步归于静止，感知器只是靠在宽大的怀抱里，下线了光镜，贪婪地攫取对方的气息。

【I know these storms will come, let it rain let it pour on me

我深知前方风雨将临就让它更加猖狂倾倒在我身上

You're my umbrella in a raging sea

怒海狂澜有你做我的保护伞

I won't give in to the insanity, chasing all the stars

我将永不臣服于失控的世界 自由地追逐繁星】

天火的气息划过他的鼻尖，打破了一切未知的不安和自卑，慢慢贴上感知器的双唇。

  


“感知器……我爱你。”

“我也是。”


End file.
